The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in fuel injection systems, which term is used to describe such systems in all types of uses, industrial, vehicular, domestic and the like.
With the increasing worldwide concerns relating to pollution, the use of electronically controlled fuel injection systems for vehicle engines and in industrial applications such as boilers, is becoming increasingly popular. This is due to their superiority in providing a close control of fuel/air ratios which in turn controls the amount of pollution resulting from the vehicle or boiler exhaust for example.
In order to control the flow of gaseous fuel in a fuel injection system, there is a problem in finding a solenoid valve or other control means which will be large enough to control a sufficient volume of gas while at the same time be able to operate at a high enough speed. The larger the gas flow, the larger and slower the solenoid valve or the like needs to be.